El Emperador
by Ferdinand Il Commendatore
Summary: Ash enfrenta una nueva aventura, esta vez no se tratará de ganar medallas o convertirse en el maestro Pokémon. El "emperador" ha vuelto, y con él, un grupo de entrenadores pokémon que están dispuestos a matar de ser necesario. Ash y sus amigos tendrán que unirse con los mejores entrenadores del mundo, para vencer a este "Emperador", y descubrir el secreto que él oculta...
1. Prólogo

Antes de que la Luz y la Oscuridad existieran.

Antes de que el Bien y el Mal pudieran diferenciarse.

Antes de que el Principio y el Fin se estableciera.

Antes de que Todo y Nada se pensara.

Antes de que los Dioses consideraran el Orden natural de las cosas;

Existía Caos.

Caos era la Naturaleza,

Caos era la Ley,

Caos era la Verdad,

Caos era el Poder Absoluto.

Cuando Caos pensó en el Orden,

el Poder Absoluto no podía comprenderse,

¿Cómo podía existir un Poder Absoluto cuando no había un Todo que lo sintiese?

¿Cómo podía existir una Verdad cuando no había una Mentira que lo enfrentara?

¿Cómo podía existir el mismo Caos cuando no había un Orden que destruir?

Y fue así como Caos comprendió un Fin y creó el Principio, dividiendo todo el conocimiento de la Nada y del Todo

Por todo el Universo.

Prólogo.

"Pokémon, criaturas misteriosas que habitan este mundo. Criaturas que habitan en un mundo lleno de recursos y lleno de misterios. Los Pokémon han aprendido a convivir con los humanos que habitan el planeta, algunas veces aceptan ser sus mascotas, otras veces prefieren vivir en libertad. Los humanos de este mundo los utilizan, también para las batallas, surgiendo así el concepto del Entrenador Pokémon, la élite de este sistema. Pero de ésta elite surge un individuo al que se le llama Maestro Pokémon, el único que tiene la capacidad de vencer a cualquier retados, y el único digno de ser el campeón de todo"

-¿Y entre estos entrenadores existe algún individuo capaz de oponerse a nuestro plan?- Toda la habitación estaba en casi la oscuridad, sino fuera por una enorme pantalla verde que describía el concepto de Pokémon.

-"Aunque existen individuos capaces de mostrar una formidable resistencia…"- La computadora despliega una cantidad de fotos de aquellos "entrenadores pokémon" que eran considerados los mejores del mundo, algunos era líderes de gimnasio y otros eran entrenadores experimentados. –"Ninguno de ellos tiene la capacidad como para oponerse a su plan"- debajo de las computadoras se podían ver unas sombras moviéndose de un lado a otro, eran los que asimilaban los datos de que la computadora mostrada.

-Si sus datos son correctos...- De todas las sombras que podían apreciarse, había una que parecía estar sentado en un trono, no se podía distinguir los rasgos físicos de este individuo, su voz parecía ser distorsionada cada vez que hablaba. –Entonces no tendremos problema alguno para encontrarla fácilmente, ¿no es así?-

Debajo de él había otras 8 sombras que parecían estar hincadas frente a él, no se podía distinguir bien quienes eran, pero por las siluetas parecían ser la mayoría del género masculino. Una de las sombras se levanta y hace una referencia. –Mi señor, como soy la nueva adquisición de su ejército, solicito su permiso para ir a ese lugar.- La sombra que se levantaba podía percibirse como una mujer adolescente, pero no se podía ver ninguna característica física, salvo por unos ojos con pupilas amarillas. –Entiendo que en mi primera misión de reconocimiento fracasé en no encontrarla, pero solicito una nueva oportunidad para buscarla.-

La sombra superior no contesta, sólo se podía escuchar el gemido de estar meditando en el asunto. Las demás sombras parecían estar atentas a lo que este individuo podría decir; por alguna razón se percibía una sensación de miedo más que de respeto. La sombra se levanta del trono y baja por unas escaleras, que se encontraban detrás de la silla, no se podía percibir ni su estatura ni su complexión física, solo podía verse la silueta de una capa. La silueta caminaba a lo que parecía ser una puerta, pues un punto rojo tintineaba en el techo, cada vez más fuerte cuando este se acercaba. – ¿Los cálculos que me dieron son correctos?-

Una de las sombras que estaban cerca de la pantalla gigante, responde. –Sí, mi señor. Nuestros cálculos son más que precisos.-

-Soy tolerante a los fracasos.- Este gira su mirada hacia las sombras. Lo único que podía ver la sombra de los ojos amarillos era las pupilas negras de lo que parecía ser el líder de todo ese grupo. –Tolero dos fallas, y tú ya las has cometido.- La puerta se abre, la luz enceguecedora vuelve a ocultar la presencia de este individuo, solo podía distinguirse una enorme capa, además iba acompañado por una criatura de mediano tamaño. –Si fallas, no te sorprendas por el castigo que te esperará, ¿entiendes?-

-Sí, mi señor.- sólo respondía con una reverencia.

-Tómate tu tiempo.- este individuo sale de la habitación dejando a todas las sombras estáticas, no se podía describir bien todo lo que ocurría salvo algo, una sensación de miedo y temor; salvo las 8 sombras que estaban hincadas hace unos segundos, quienes se levantaron para hacer una reverencia, todos los demás temblaban de miedo cada vez que su líder hablaba. –Al final, el tiempo es sólo un instrumento para calcular la vida del Caos.- la puerta se cierra, lo único que se mostraba del otro lado de esa habitación era la sonrisa de emoción de este individuo. – Cosa que no importa, Caos siempre existirá.-


	2. I- ¿Quienes son estos entrenadores?

Pokémon: La Leyenda de Caos.

por Zamiel.

Primer Arc: El Emperador

I.- _¿Quiénes son estos entrenadores?_ (Piloto)

Han pasado sólo 15 días desde que Ash regresaba a Pallet Town, de sus aventuras en la región de Johtho. Aunque Ash no había conseguido llegar a la final de la Conferencia Plateada, pues había sido derrotado por Harrinson y su Blaziken en las semifinales; aun así, Ash había logrado colocarse como uno de los mejores 4 de la Liga y eso representaba un triunfo importante en su camino a ser Maestro Pokémon. Durante su trayecto de regreso, Ash se despidió de sus amigos Brock y Misty, quienes decidieron seguir sus caminos por su cuenta, dejando a Ash seguir su camino hacia Pallet Town. Su camino ya estaba decidido, Ash seguiría el consejo de Harrinson y se dirigiría a Hoenn para aprender de los nuevos pokémon y conocer nuevos entrenadores. Lo que no sabía era que una amenaza asechaba al mundo que él conocía….

-Vaya, que recuerdos.- decía mientras descansaba sentada en una piedra.

Desde una colina muy cercana a Pallet Town , un extraño individuo miraba lo tranquilo que era el pueblo. –No creí que fuera a regresar a este putrefacto lugar.- Por su complexión se podía decir que era una mujer, tenía un cabello castaño largo y una estatura promedio. Su cara era totalmente clara y sus ojos eran azules, de lejos se diría que tenía una cara angelical, pero su mirada expresaba una especie de ira acumulada. Desde lejos podía apreciar que el pueblo se preparaba para celebrar una especie de festival, lo que era raro, ya que las festividades de Pallet Town no se daban por estas fechas.

–Así que van a festejarle su día, ¡¿qué sorpresa?!- su manos, cubiertas por una especie de guante negro, se movían en una señal de mostrar una molestia profunda. De los dedos del guante salen algunos rayos que surgían con el movimiento de los dedos de esta persona. –Tan bien que se ve organizada, lástima que tendré que arruinárselas.- decía a chica, seguido de una risa minuciosa, pero maligna.

Pallet Town se preparaba para celebrar en grande, no era por una festividad tradicional, sino que uno de los habitantes más reconocidos en Kanto y Johtho, Ash Ketchum, cumplía 12 años de edad. Todos en el pueblo querían celebrar en grande, pues Ash había colocado a Pallet Town de nuevo en el mapa.

-Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidgey.- sonaba el despertador con forma de Voltorb, pero que sacaba un Pidgey, de Ash. Ash estaba en su cama acostado en una posición incómoda, su cabeza en la almohada, pero su cuerpo arqueado bocabajo. Ash no parecía despertar por el ruido del despertador. Dos sombras entran por la puerta del cuarto, se acercaban silenciosamente a la cama. Ash se encontraba tan dormido que no sentía la presencia de estos individuos; las sombras parecían muy dispuestas a dañar al joven entrenador.

-Hmmm- se quejaba Ash por el poco ruido, parecía estar soñando al parecer alguna de las batallas que había tenido con anterioridad. Las sombras se colocan a su lado y levantan lo que parecía ser una especie de cuchillo.

-No escaparas.- decía una voz femenina, mientras levantaba un paquete sospechoso.

Ash abre un poco los ojos, al ver ambas sombras despierta algo rápido y da un grito ahogado, intentando levantarse, pero era demasiado tarde, las sombras reaccionan y rodean al pobre niño de 11 años.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- gritaba la mujer, una mujer madura y, en cierto punto, algo atractiva para su edad. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran cafés; Delia Ketchum iba acompañada por Mr. Mime, quien levantaba un enorme pastel con un cuchillo. Ash solamente da un grito y se pega a la pared, el miedo se había apoderado de su cuerpo, mientras que su cara estaba toda pálida. Frente a él estaba una mujer madura, pero bien conservada, de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. A su lado su Pokémon ayudante, quien bailaba mientras sostenía el pastel.

-¡¿Están locos?!- reclamaba Ash. -¡Por poco me matan de un susto!-

-Chaaa.- gemía Pikachu, quién estaba debajo de las sábanas.

-Perdón hijo.- Delia abre las cortinas con mucha fuerza al grado que la luz del sol daña los ojos de su hijo. –Pero si queremos festejar tu cumpleaños, debemos apresúranos. Todo el pueblo te está preparando un enorme banquete para festejar.- decía con una cálida sonrisa, su distracción era tanta que no veía que su hijo y su Pokémon se volvían a dormir.

-La fiesta es hasta la tarde cuando cumpla los 12.- Ash se tapaba de nuevo con sus sábanas. –Despiértenos hasta entonces.- Pikachu igual se acomodaba para seguir dormido. Una vena de enojo aparece en la frente de su madre, quién seguía mosteando esa sonrisa.

A los pocos segundos el cuarto comienza a moverse por todos lados, Ash sale de la habitación corriendo mientras algunos objetos salían volando a su dirección. Delia era una mujer tranquila, pero no se le negaba también que tenía un carácter que atemorizaba a Ash. -¡Ahora vete a arreglar, jovencito!- Ash solamente se sienta en las escaleras a recuperar el aliento mientras daba una ligera sonrisa de que se había salvado. – Por cierto.- Delia asoma su cabeza por las escaleras, haciendo que Ash solamente haga una pose de defensa esperando a que le aventaran más cosas. –Samuel me dijo que cuando estuvieras listo, que furas a su laboratorio.- Pero a pesar de esa sonrisa, la vena de enojo seguía en su frente.

-Ok, mamá, me apuraré para ir.- decía el chico mientras corría hacia el baño para asearse. Su madre solamente da un suspiro y sigue viendo a su hijo correr. – _Si tan solo estuvieras aún aquí para verlo crecer.-_ pensaba mientras recordaba algo con nostalgia.

Después de algunos minutos, Ash sale de su casa luciendo su nueva ropa que iba a estrenar durante su viaje a Hoenn, una gorra roja diferente al de la Liga Añil que usó en sus últimos viajes, una hoodie de mangas cortas azul marino, que cubría una camisa negra, además de sus jeans de mezclilla y su tenis del mismo color. Ash se colocaba sus nuevos guantes mientras salía de su casa, frente suyo había una bicicleta que, al parecer, su madre había adquirido en los meses en los que estuvo de viaje. El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, el chico solo muestra una sonrisa al bello día que le acompañaba. –Ven Pikachu.- su Pokémon acompañante da un grito de felicidad y sigue a su amigo humano hasta la bicicleta, se sube en su cabeza, y ambos se disponen a partir.

Ambos bajaban por todo el pueblo, miraban como los vecinos preparaban 2 enormes mesas, y en algunas cocinas podía percibirse el humo agradable de los alimentos que preparaban. Mientras Ash cruzaba el pueblo, varios vecinos lo saludaban y le decían felicitaciones; los niños del pueblo correteaban detrás de él, quizá imaginándose ser él en un futuro cercano. –Hola Ash.- uno de los presentes hace que Ash se detenga y lo salude personalmente. –Ah, hola Gary.- Gary estaba ayudando en algunos preparativos de la comida, aunque él también había tenido una buena campaña en Johtho, él había decidido retirarse de su sueño de ser entrenador y haberle dejándoselo a Ash.

-¿Vas con mi abuelo?- decía mientras se sacudía un poco del polvo de los quehaceres.

-Sí, Gary.- responde mientras le estrechaba la mano a su antiguo rival.

-Escuché que partirías a Hoenn.- A pesar de que actitud había cambiado, intentaba mostrar de vez en cuando su personalidad engreída con Ash. –Tengo entendido que en esa región, los líderes de gimnasio son lo suficientemente fuertes. Te podía prestar algunos de mis Pokémon si lo deseas.-

Ash solo lanza una risa, sabía que esa actitud engreída era solamente para molestarle, pero que en el fondo él se sentía orgulloso de que Ash partiera a esa nueva aventura. –No te preocupes Gary, ya verás que allá encontraré nuevos rivales que te sustituyan.-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritaba molesto Gary por esas palabras. -¡El que me haya retirado de ser entrenador no quiere decir que encontrarás otro que me remplace!-

-Jajaja, lo se lo se.- se mostraba Ash un poco suelto intentando calmar a su amigo. –Eres el más fuerte de Pallet Town, eso queda demostrado.- se reía un poco como parte de la burla.- Pero no mientras yo esté aquí en el pueblo.-

-Eres un…- Gary se disponía lanzarle un utensilio de cocina que sacó sepa de qué lado. Ash solo reacciona subiéndose a su bicicleta para partir nuevamente. –Me tengo que ir.- gritaba Ash mientras se alejaba de Gary.

-¡Ya verás esta noche, voy a ponerle a tu comida mucho picante!- los gritos de Gary se perdían en la distancia. -Maldito malagradecido.- refunfuñaba Gary al ver partir a su amigo, este entra a lo que parecía ser una cocina. –Discúlpame, no quería dejarte hacer todo.-

Detrás de él estaba una joven chica de cabello rubio miel, quien vestía una falda roja y unos legins negros. Tenía una complexión física muy delgada, unos ojos azules lindos y una expresión casi angelical. La chica se encontraba ayudando en la cocina preparando una especie de postres muy diferentes de lo que se conocían en Pallet Town, o en los poblados cercano. Mientras Gary peleaba con Ash, ella había colocado algunos platillos en el horno y adornando los postres que ella conocía.

–No te preocupes, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarme hace rato.- decía mientras mostraba su sonrisa tierna.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?- preguntaba Gary mientras retomaba sus quehaceres.

-Aria, llámame Aria.- respondía la chica. – ¿Y ese era el famoso Ash Ketchum, el quedó en el 4° lugar de la Liga Johtho?-

-Si.- responde Gary sin mirar a la chica. –Me duele admitirlo, pero él es el mejor entrenador de todo Pallet… ¿Eh?- Mientras respondía dirige su mirada hacia Aria, pero ella había desaparecido misteriosamente. -¡¿Oye, dónde estás?!- salía a la calle para ver donde se metió esa mujer. Aria se encontraba sobre el techo mirado hacia la dirección hacia donde Ash. –Te encontré.- Su mirada angelical desaparecía y mostraba una expresión de ira. –Ash Ketchum.-

-. Pokémon: El Emperador.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy lejos de Pallet Town, en los callejones subterráneos de Goldenroad city, muy alejados de la parte comercial popular de la ciudad de Johtho. Desde hace tiempo, existían rumores que en las partes más escondidas de ese laberinto subterráneo, se practicaban combates Pokémon al estilo callejero, no eran con la intención de competir por un mero deporte, eran combates en donde los Pokémon salían severamente lastimados o, inclusive, llegaban a morir en los combates. La policía de Goldenroad City llevaba ya tiempo buscando a la cabecilla de este tipo de combate, se sabía que era un joven de 14 años que respondía al alías de G., pero tras muchos intentos, inclusive la líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, Whitney, lo buscaron y nunca lo encontraron. Sólo se aparecía a los entrenadores que él quería vencer.

-¡Nooo!- gritaba un entrenador al ver a su Pokémon siendo derrotado de forma muy violenta.- ¡Grandbull!- el pokémon morado estaba en los suelos mientras enfrentaba a un Exxegutor. Lo que más llamaba en este enfrentamiento es que ambos peleaban en una especie de ring enjaulado, y ambos Pokémon llevaban una especie de arma filosa. Grandbull llevaba unos colmillos de acero hechos para pelear, mientras que Exxeggutor tenía una especie de agujas de acero en sus hojas de la palmera.

-Exxeggutor, utiliza tu látigo cepa.-

-¡Exxe, Exxe!- responde su Pokémon, cada vez que sus palmeras sacaban su látigos, estas utilizaban el filo de acero que G le había colocado en sus hojas. El Pokémon lanza sus hojas contra el Grandbull, golpenadolo en el pecho y causándole heridas serias. El Grandubull solo da unos gritos de dolor, mientras que su sangre salía a chorros en donde Exxegutor golpeaba. La gente que miraba el duelo daba gritos de emoción, esto no era un duelo basado en reglas del Torneo Pokémon, era un duelo callejero.

El entrenador tira una toalla y corre hacia su Pokémon, dando a entender su rendición. Su Grandbull estaba tan herido que su vida peligraba, con esas heridas no podía ser llamado a su pokébola y tenía que ser atendido. Quien había ganado era un joven de cabello negro y de una estatura promedio, llevaba puesto un traje totalmente negro de cuero, con algunos picos de acero. Este caminaba hacia el centro del ring, mientras que la gente gritaba de emoción "¡G,G,G!"; G se acerca al retador quien intentaba ayudar al Grandbull y lo toma de su ropa. -¡Lo que quedamos, mocoso!- este lo lanza al piso frente a su Exxeggutor. –Eso si no quieres que te lastime mi Pokémon.- El entrenador estaba tan aterrado que saca de su ropa sus cosas de valor y las lanza hacia G.

-¡Tómalo ya!- el retador se levanta y vuelve con su Pokémon. – ¡Ahora, déjanos ir!-

G hace una señal con sus manos, dos de sus compinches abren la puerta y agarran al retador para sacarlo del ring. -¡Y saquen a esa criatura inservible, ya está muerta de por sí!- Era cierto, las heridas del Grandbull eran tan profundas que no iban a llegar al Centro Pokémon; los gritos seguían en el ring mientras que G se colocaba en el centro de éste, un micrófono bajaba del techo para que G hablara. -¡QUEDA DEMOSTRADO QUE NO EXISTE NINGÚN VERDADERO ENTRENADOR QUE ME VENZA EN DUELOS CALLEJEROS POKÉMON!- Todos seguían en la ovación, todo menos uno; era un joven de quizá la misma edad de G, tenía un cabello de un color entre azul y gris, unos ojos oscuros y una gorra roja. El joven no estaba vestido para el ambiente en el que estaba, tenía una chamarra azul marino, una camisa o suéter de color rojo, y su cuello estaba cubierto por una especie de bufanda o pashmina blanca. En su cabeza tenía una boina roja y sus manos estaban cubiertas de unos guantes negros. Entre todo el bullicio, este se levanta y camina hacia el ring evitando a todo los que gritaban el nombre de G.

-Yo te reto.- decía el misterioso joven.

-Oh, vaya.- G parece algo sorprendido, normalmente él busca a sus posibles retadores, no al revés. -¿Estás seguro, mocoso?-

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?- uno de los presentes le abría la puerta al ring.

-¿Entiendes la mecánica de este tipo de duelo?- preguntaba G mientras llamada a Exxegutor de regreso a su pokébola. –Uno elige un Pokémon que esté armado con un objeto filoso y se acaba hasta que un Pokémon no pueda seguir por estar herido o muerto.- decía G mientras sacaba otra pokébola. –Dado que use a Exxegutor, utilizaré a uno nuevo.-

-Que obtengo si yo gano.- preguntaba el retador.-

-¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-La verdad yo nada.- el nuevo retador hacía un gesto de que no estaba cómodo en ese lugar. –Si por mí fuera, mataría a cada uno de los que están presentes en este patético lugar.- Estos comentarios hacen enojar a todos y comienzan a abuchearlo y a tirarle objetos, dado que el ring era enorme, ningún objeto lograba atravesar las rejas de acero. –Pero como vengo como un mensajero del "Emperador" debo cumplir mis órdenes.-

-¿"Emperador"?-

-El "Emperador" te propone que tú y tus seguidores se unan a su causa.- decía el nuevo retador mientras hacia una reverencia hacia todo el público.-

-¿A su causa?- preguntaba G. de forma algo burlona. –No creo que exista causa alguna que me interesa.-

-No lo sé.- preguntaba con un acento burlesco. –Tal vez lo ocultas por verte rudo, pero participas en estos combates con el objetivo de ganar un dinero extra y enviárselo a tu madre. ¿No es así?- Estas palabras sorprenden a G., ¿Cómo un extraño podía saber su secreto? -¿Ethan?- el extraño retador daba a la luz al verdadero nombre de G.

-¡Desgraciado!- este lanza su pokébola, dejando salir a un Sudowoodo . El Sudowoodo tenía en sus brazos las ramas afiladas y con acero, con el objetivo de dar golpes mortales. -¡¿Cómo te atreves a estar espiándome?!- Sus ojos mostraban un enojo que hasta parecía sorprender a los espectadores.

-Si yo gano.- de sus mangas sale una Pokébola extraña, era metálica en vez de las tradicionales que todos conocían. – Entonces te unirás a nuestra causa.- Este arroja su pokébola, dejando salir a su Mamoswine. El Mamoswine era tan grande que ocupaba un cuarto del ring, todos estaban atónitos por ver a ese Pokémon, no era uno de los que se podían encontrar en Johtho, todos menos Ethan, quién se veía confiado en su Sudowoodo. –Tu Pokémon no tiene un arma para pelear, ¿estás seguro que quieres seguir?-

-Oh si.- este joven solo muestra una sonrisa de emoción antes de la pelea. –Estoy más que emocionado para pelear.-

Ethan no soporta la actitud burlona de este individuo y ordena a su Sudowoodo que ataque con sus arbustos filosos al Mamoswine del retador. Sudowoodo hace un gemido de aceptar el reto y salta para golpear a su contrincante, pero el retador solamente reacciona con un chasquido de sus manos…

-.-.-.- Pokémon: El emperador -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en Cerulean City, Misty se encontraba revisando a los Pokémon de agua que habitan en el acuario del gimnasio. Sus hermanas habían salido hace poco de 10 días en el viaje alrededor del mundo que habían ganado. Misty se encontraba nadando junto a Dewong y Horsea revisando que todos los Pokémon estuvieran bien. La chica de cabello naranja tenía un bikini del mismo color, y respiraba gracias a un pequeño tanque de oxígeno que tenía en su boca. Mientras nadaba recordaba sus aventuras en el pasado con sus antiguos compañeros, en especial a Ash que hoy era su cumpleaños. – _Me pregunto si él estará pasándola feliz hoy.-_ pensaba su amiga mientras seguía nadando, muy dentro de ella quería dirigirse a Pallet Town y darle la sorpresa de su vida, pero tenía las responsabilidades del gimnasio. Cuando llega a lo profundo del tanque del acuario para alimentar a un Shelter, cuando ve que una de las ventanas del lugar ve a dos personas que turisteaban en el lugar, algo extraño porque el gimnasio estaba cerrado. Al ver a estas personas, decide salir a la superficie y ver quiénes eran.

-Hola- pregunta justo al salir a la superficie, dado que el tanque daba al pasillo, no había necesidad de salir de la piscina y bajar a verlos, solo bastaba llamar su atención a que voltearan hacia arriba. Ambas personas miran hacia arriba y contestan con un saludo. –Lo lamento, pero hoy el acuario se encuentra cerrado.- decía Misty esperando que los intrusos aceptaran irse.

-Oh, lo lamento.- decía una de las personas, era una joven alta, de cabello rubio y con un físico exuberante, era alta y vestía con un traje de ejecutiva, mientras que su rostro era acompañado por unos lentes oscuros. De verla, hasta Misty se sentía un poco intimidada por esa belleza exorbitante. –Vimos que la puerta estaba abierta y, dado que solo estaré unas horas en la ciudad, quería conocer el famoso gimnasio.-

-No se preocupe señorita.- respondía el acompañante, este era un joven de menor edad a la exuberante rubia, este tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises; y una complexión física muy delgada. –Nos iremos una vez que términos nuestros asuntos.- A diferencia del traje de ejecutiva de su acompañante, él portaba una chamarra azul marina, mezclilla del mismo color y una gorra roja. Lo que más le llama la atención a Misty es que sobre en ambas personas colgaba en su pecho una especie de máquina que cubría medio pecho y la conectaba a la mano izquierda, no eran algo normales para ser solamente turistas.

- _Tengo una mala sensación.-_ pensaba Misty mientras salía del tanque de agua.

Los misteriosos individuos comienzan a caminar con dirección a lo donde estaba el campo de combate del gimnasio. Misty toma una bata blanca que estaba en una silla cerca de donde salió y sus pokébolas; y corre para alcanzar a estas personas. Tras algunos segundos de correr por los pasillos, llega al campo de batalla y ve que estas personas estaban platicando entre ellos mientras veían el cuarto. –Oigan, si son tan amables de por favor retirarse. Con gusto les otorgaré personalmente una visita guiada hoy en la tarde.- insistía Misty, ambos individuos voltean a verla, una extraña sensación se apodera del cuerpo de la chica, en especial por la rubia, quien la miraba con unos ojos desafiantes, pero con na sonrisa dulce.

-Dime algo.- la rubia se acerca hacia Misty, ella solo da un paso hacia atrás por alguna extraña razón. – ¿Tú eres también la líder de este gimnasio?- la rubia se acerca tanto a Misty que la sujeta de su mejilla de una forma tan delicada, pero tan angustiante.

-Si…Si…si lo soy.- Misty intentaba completar sus palabras.

-Ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer.- de su saco gris saca una pokébola incrustada con diamantes. -¿No te gustaría aceptar mi reto? Si nos ganas, nos retiraremos en el momento y no volveremos.-

El reto le daba sospechas a Misty, pero tenía muchos deseos de que esas personas se fueran del lugar inmediatamente, algo le pedía a gritos que utilizara, incluso, la fuerza para sacarlos del lugar y no volver a verlos. El otro joven no parecía que fuera a tomar lugar en el duelo y solo se sienta en una de las gradas para ver el combate, era como si ya supiera que el enfrentamiento se daría. –Esta bien, pero si les gano se retirarán inmediatamente.-

-¡Perfecto!- decía la rubia con mucha alegría. -¿Y si pierdes?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Qué recibiremos nosotros si tú pierdes?-

-La medalla del gimnasio, por supuesto….-

-La medalla no nos interesa.- el joven que estaba en las gradas responde en vez de la retadora. –Si llegas a perder el duelo, tendrás que escuchar la propuesta de "El Emperador".-

-¿"El Emperador"?- Misty se mostraba confundida por esta petición. -¿Quién es "El Emperador"?

La rubia se coloca en posición de combate en el otro extremo del campo, se quitaba el saco que tenía puesto, dejando ver con más facilidad los atributos físicos que poseía. – Por el momento no tienes que saber más de él, ya que no eres aún apta para conocer su proyecto.- La sonrisa seductiva de la retadora desaparece y es sustituida por una mirada amenazante. – ¡Prepárate!- ella lanza su pokébola incrustada de diamantes hacia el campo de batalla, de ella sale un Dragalge, un Pokémon nada común para la región de Kanto, Misty se sorprende al verlo, nunca en su vida había escuchado algo de él. –Mi especialidad son los tipo Hada, veamos qué tan ruda eres.-

-¿Tipo Hada?- preguntaba Misty ya que jamás había escuchado de ese tipo de Pokémon, además de que los Dragalge eran Pokémon de la región norte del continente.

-¡UTILIZA ACIDO CONTRA ESA PERRA!- gritaba la rubia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- esto era sorpresivo, ni siquiera había sacado un Pokémon al campo de batalla.

-¿Creíste que esto sería un combate normal?- sonreía el joven que miraba el enfrentamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Pokémon: El emperador .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Ash había llegado al laboratorio del profesor Oak, entrando al edificio principal. El laboratorio estaba vacío y el profesor no parecía haber estado ahí todo el día. –Hola.- Ash caminaba por el lugar, pero nadie respondía. Pikachu igual daba unos gritos para llamar la atención del profesor, pero no respondía. –Hmmm, tal vez esté en la casa.- miraba hacia la puerta que conectaba a donde Oak habitaba. Este sale del laboratorio para cruzar hacia la sala de visitas que tanto conocía. Este se sienta en los sillones, esperando que alguien se apareciera…

-Hola Ash.- lo saluda un viejo conocido.

-Tracey- responde Ash. - ¡¿Cómo te va?!-

Tracey había salido de una habitación en la que trabajaba con Oak desde hace medio año. El chico era alto y de cabello negro, con un corte chistoso en forma de hongo largo. Tracey portaba una bata blanca, pero debajo de ella tenía su típica camisa verde azulado. Al parecer estaba algo desvelado por algún trabajo que Oak le había encargado, o algo así. –Bien, estuve preparando los últimos detalles para tu regalo.-

-¿Regalo?-

-Por tu cumpleaños y para tu viaje a Hoenn, el profesor y yo hemos trabajado varias noches para tenerla lista.-

Por lo que entendía, entonces Oak aún se encontraba dormido, pues toda la noche estuvo trabajando en este regalo que le estaba preparando a Ash. Tracey se dirige a la cocina y comienza a preparar un té para las visitas, mientras que Ash solamente se quedaba en la sala de visitas, esperando que Oak bajara en cualquier momento. En eso, algo llama su atención, por una de las ventanas ve a una chica, quien parecía estar mirando con mucha curiosidad las ventanas del laboratorio. -¡Oye!- Ash reacciona y se levanta corriendo para ver de quién se trataba, este sale de la casa y alcanza a donde estaba esta misteriosa persona, la chica se da cuenta de que la habían descubierto y sale corriendo hacia el campo.

-Pikachu, avisa a Oak de que voy tras ella.- Pikachu había seguido a Ash, pero ante esa orden decide regresar a la casa de Oak, mientras que Ash sale corriendo esperando alcanzarla. – _Ella no es de por aquí, ¿qué hacía mirando en el laboratorio?-_ pensaba mientras corría, veía que esa chica se adentraba al pequeño bosque que estaba detrás del laboratorio, saltando las vallas del criadero Pokémon y evitando a todo Pokémon que se le cruzara, hasta perderse entre los árboles de dicho bosque. - _¿Será algún miembro del Equipo Rocket?-_ No era la primera vez que algo sucedía así, pues Jessey y James acostumbraban espiar por las ventanas antes de intentar hacer una de sus planes "malvados". Pero, por la forma de vestir de esa mujer, Ash desecha esa posibilidad. Este seguía corriendo hasta adentrarse en el bosque, esquivando los árboles y evitando tropezarse, la chica había desaparecido de su vista. Mientras que en la casa de Oak…

-Tracey, ¿ya llego Ash?- Oak bajaba del segundo piso, bostezando y algo somnoliento aún. Tracey sale de la cocina con una charola y 4 tazas de té. –Sí profesor, él está en la sala.-

-¿En la sala?- Oak llega a la sala, pero no ve nada más que la puerta abierta. –No, aquí no está.

-Pero… estaba aquí hace un momento.-

Pikachu entra a la casa por la puerta principal, y al ver a ambos reunidos, comienza a decirles lo que Ash acababa de ver y que se dirigía hacia el bosque a investigar. Ambos mueven sus cabezas de entender y deciden ir con Ash para ayudarlo en caso de que fuera necesario. Mientras tanto, Ash seguía caminando por el bosque buscando a esa joven misteriosa. Ash se sentía algo perdido entre tanto árbol, ya no escuchaba el ruido habitual que rodeaba al laboratorio de Oak, estaba muy alejado del lugar. De niño él conocía muy bien ese lugar, pero con el pasar de los años su memoria fue olvidando todo eso. En su caminar, este tropieza con una rama y cae al suelo. –Maldición, se escapó.- se mostraba frustrado por haber perdido de vista a la chica. -¿Quién diablos habrá sido?- se preguntaba mientras se sacudía la ropa del polvo por la caída. Este se sienta en el pasto y se pone a pensar un poco en el lugar donde estaba. – _Esa cara, sé que la he visto antes, ¿pero dónde?-_ Era quizá una entrenadora con quien se cruzó en el camino antes, o quizá un integrante del Equipo Rocket de los que habían abordado el St. Anna años atrás, no lo sabía bien, pero si sabía que esa cara le era familiar. -¡Aghh!, ¡Sé que la he visto antes, ¿pero dónde?!-

-Déjame ayudarte con eso.- una voz se escuchaba desde los árboles, Ash comienza a buscar el origen de esa voz y descubre que la chica que andaba buscando estaba en la copa de un árbol sobre él. Ella salta hacia él y cae en su frente. – Es cierto, nos hemos visto antes.- decía mientras mostraba una sonrisa angelical al grado que Ash se sonroja de verla. – ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Ash?- preguntaba la chica mientras le extendía la mano al joven; al ver esa mano extendida, un lejano recuerdo golpea la cabeza de Ash….

(FLASHBACK)

Ash estaba participando en un campamento de verano en el laboratorio de Oak, tenía aproximadamente unos 6 años. Ash caminaba por el bosque mientras perseguía a un Caterpie para ver si lo podía capturar. Mientras caminaba, Ash escucha un grito de lo que parecía ser una niña. -¡Mamá!- gritaba esa persona, Ash era demasiado aventurero y decide ir al origen de ese grito. Al llegar, ve a una linda niña tirada en el suelo mientras lloraba, ella vestía de rosado y tenía en su cabeza un sombrero de paja; al parecer se había lastimado su pierna.

-Hola.- Ash se acercaba alegremente.- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba el chico. La niña solo se le queda mirando con algo de miedo. –Soy Ash Ketchum, y por lo que veo también eres parte del grupo de Oak, ¿verdad?- La niña solo asiente, sin decir nada. -¿Qué sucede?-

La niña solo saca unas lágrimas de más y se talla la pierna que tenía lastimada. –Estoy perdida y me lastimé la pierna.-

Ash solo la miraba, esa herida no era tan seria como para no poder levantarse, pero la niña estaba muy asustada por haberse perdido que no podía reaccionar bien. Ash entonces saca un pañuelo de su ropa y se la envuelve en su rodilla.- Mira, esto te hará sentir bien.- Y después de un juego de palabras como de hacer magia para curarla, que más bien era para alegrarla, decide ayudarla a levantarse, extendiendo su mano. La chica acepta y toma su mano para levantase, pero medio tropieza y cae en los brazos de Ash, tirando su sombrero de paja. Hasta el niño se sonroja a ver la cara descubierta de la chica, quién ella responde de la misma forma...

(FIN DE FLASHBACK)

-Esa cara.- en eso reacciona Ash. -¡Claro, tú eras esa niña con sombrero de paja!-

La chica solo da una sonrisa como de estar agradecida de haberle recordado. –Por lo que veo nno te olvidaste de mí del todo.-

-¿Y que hacías aquí en el Laboratorio de Oak?- preguntaba Ash mientras se levantaba del suelo. -¿Viniste a saludarlo por casualidad?-

-No.- la chica cambia un poco su expresión facial, poniéndose algo tímida. –En realidad, vine verte a ti, Ash.-

-¿A mí?- Ash se sonroja por lo que escuchaba. –Discúlpame, pero no recuerdo mucho de ti, ni siquiera tu nombre.-

-Lo sé.- ella se acercaba lentamente hacia el chico hasta que lo toma de los hombros y lo abraza. –Nunca me presente en mi totalidad en ese día. Mi nombre es Serena, de Vaniville Town. Vine hasta Kanto sólo para poder verte una vez más, y ofrecerte un trato.-

Ese abrazo era muy distinto al que Misty u otra de las chicas que se había topado en el camino hacia sentir, no era un abrazo cálido de amistad, era algo más que no podía describir; una sensación incómoda, algo dentro de él le pedía separarse de esa mujer, pero su cuerpo no quería responder. –Espera, espera.- Ash empuja a Serena unos pasos hacia atrás. -¿Qué trato quieres hacer conmigo?- Serena pone una cara de estar algo triste por cómo Ash la había alejado. –Quiero que dejes este pueblo y vengas conmigo. Además, que chico del mundo no quisiera que una linda dama como yo no la invitara a irse con ella.- Ash se vuelve a sonrojar, era cierto que ella era muy bonita, pero no podía solo tomar la decisión de irse con ella sin conocer las razones. En realidad, salvo esa vez de niño, no conocía a Serena en nada. En eso llegan Oak y Tracey y se sorprenden al ver a esa chica frente a Ash.

-¿Estas bien, Ash?- preguntaba Tracey.

Oak se quedaba quieto al ver a Serena, al igual que Ash, él sentía cierta nostalgia al ver a esa chica, pero no recordaba con exactitud quién era. Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Oak reacciona y recuerda esa cara. Ella era Serena, la hija de Grace, la corredora de Rhyhorns más veloz del mundo. Su hija había participado en un campamento de verano que había organizado hace 6 años exactamente. -¡Tú eres Serena, ¿verdad?!-

-Sí- responde con una cálida sonrisa.-

-¿Viniste a Pallet Town por alguna razón?-

-Es lo que le comentaba a Ash.- en eso su mirada vuelve a cambiar, de esa sonrisa tímida y angelical, se convierte en una mirada algo retadora. –Vengo con un mensaje de "El Emperador"- de su manga sale una pokébola metálica. –En estos momentos "El emperador" está reclutando a los mejores entrenadores pokémon de cada pueblo del país, para que se enlisten en su ejército personal y lo ayuden en su proyecto de destruir a los humanos débiles.-

-¿"El emperador"- preguntaba Tracey, jamás había escuchado que se autoproclamara con ese alias.

Pero Oak se veía muy relajado a esas palabras. –No es la primera vez que escucho ese alias.- decía Oak. –"El Emperador" era un entrenador Pokémon que logró consagrarse como el último maestro pokémon de nuestros tiempos, era invencible. Pero su visión del mundo era algo terrible, él creía que si el mundo quería superar las amenazas venideras, los entrenadores Pokémon debían ser violentos y capaces de matar a sus oponentes de ser necesarios.-

-¡Eso es horrible, profesor!- Ash se mostraba aterrado por esas palabras, y más sorprendido que Serena fuera parte de ese grupo.- ¡¿Cómo es posible que alguien quiera utilizar a los Pokémon como armas?!-

-No.- Oak muestra su rechazo a esa idea.- -"El emperador" no es alguien que quiera utilizar así a los Pokémon, él tenía la idea de que los Pokémon y humanos tenían que luchar juntos para evitar que el mundo cayera en un caos. La idea es buena, pero sus acciones eran muy cuestionadas, al grado que la Conferencia Pokémon decidió despojarle de su título de Maestro Pokémon y expulsarlo de cualquier torneo oficial.-

Serena seguía parada esperando una respuesta de Ash para unirse a ese ejército del "Emperador", aunque sus pies mostraban un poco de impaciencia por la falta de palabra de Ash a su favor. Su mirada comenzaba a tornarse algo violenta. –Muy bien Ash, ¿Qué decides?-

-¡De ninguna manera voy a unirme a tu grupo!- Pikachu, quien había llegado junto con Oak, se coloca al lado de Ash, mostrando unos rayos en su mejilla, al parecer él sentía algo que los demás no.

-Entonces…- Serena lanza 3 pokébolas, saliendo un Ninetails, un Scizor y, algo que a todos sorprende al verlos, un Barbaracle. –Si no combates contra mí en este momento, destruiré este insignificante pueblo y lo haré desaparecer del mapa.- Serena da un chasquido de sus dedos, los Pokémon asienten y desaparecen del lugar, quedándose sólo el Ninetails. Los demás, al parecer, había tomado curso hacia el pueblo para intentar destruirlo. –Si mis Pokémon no ven acción en este lugar, comenzarán a destruir Pallet Town dentro de poco, ¡tienes 15 segundos!-

-Esos Pokémon.- Oak se mostraba sorprendido. –Son de la región de Kalos.- Oak intenta advertirle a Ash que esos Pokémon eran demasiado poderosos para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, ya que Kalos era una región con una liga muy competitiva y te pedían que, por lo menos, triunfaras en las ligas de regiones aledañas para competir. Cosa que Ash no tenía, ni siquiera, idea de que en esas regiones tuvieran ligas Pokémon. Oak fue muy cuidadoso en no hacerle conocer dichas Ligas por su falta de experiencia. Ash conocía bien esas regiones de la escuela, pero no al nivel para saber qué tipos de Pokémon habitaban en esa región. –Ash, no combatas, ella está en un nivel muy superior al tuyo.-

La decisión era difícil, él no quería combatir con alguien que no parecería seguir las reglas básicas del combate Pokémon, además de que caería en el juego de Serena para que se le uniera a su causa. Pero si tampoco lo hacía, todos en Pallet Town se verían afectados por esos Pokémon que jamás había visto. Tenía que actuar rápido, el tiempo se le agotaba. –Está bien, combatiré, pero detén a tus Pokémon.- pide Ash.

-Está bien.- Serena da un chasquido a sus dedos, por alguna razón sus Pokémon logran escucharla desde lo lejos. –Pero si pierdes, vendrás conmigo o tu pueblo será destruido.- Ash cayó en la trampa de Serena, ella ahora tenía al pueblo de rehén, la única salida era ganar en el combate y esperar lo peor. –Se lo que estás pensando Ash, descuida. Si yo pierdo, te dejaré de molestar…temporalmente, claro está.- decía Serena con un tono burlesco, cómo si ya supiera el desenlace de este duelo. Serena hace una señal para que el Ninetails se coloque frente a ella para el combate. –Elige bien, Ash.-

Ash no lo piensa mucho y saca una pokébola para lanzarla al combate, de ella sale su Totodile, quien salía bailando como siempre. Quería aprovechar su ventaja de tipo ante el Ninetails. -¡Totodile, chorro de agua!- El Totodile asiente y de su hocico lanza un enorme chorro de agua para golpear a Ninetails, este salta y se coloca en una copa del árbol.

-¡Ninetails!- grita Serena.- ¡Nitocarga!-

El Ninetails expulsa una enorme energía de su cuerpo, este se rodea de flamas tan incandescentes que el árbol se quema en el momento. El Ninetails salta con dirección hacia el Totodile en una bola de fuego, su rapidez es tan notoria que Ash no tiene tiempo de pensar en el contraataque; Totodile es golpeado con tanta fuerza que azota en un árbol detrás de él. Ese ataque era diferente a todos los que había visto Ash con anterioridad, jamás había escuchado de Nitrocarga. -¡Totodile!- gritaba al ver a su Totodile lastimado. Pero el Totodile se levanta con dificultad, pero dispuesto a seguir en la lucha.

-Vaya, tienes un Totodile ben entrenado.- decía Serena mientras que su Ninetails se colocaba frente a ella para seguir. –Eres el primero que soporta la Nitrocarga de Ninetails.- El Ninetails solo da una expresión de querer seguir batallando, su estilo era demasiado violento para Ash. Oak y Tracey estaba pasmados por la velocidad del Pokémon de Serena, sin duda en Kalos las cosas eran muy diferentes a lo que ellos conocían.

-¿Puedes seguir, Totodile?- preguntaba al ver que su Totodile a duras penas podía estar de pie.

-¡Pika!- gritaba Pikachu con ánimos.

-¡Totodile!- grita de nuevo Ash. -¡Cuchillada!- El Totodile muestra una expresión de reto y salta en contra el Ninetails con una gran velocidad, este logra darle un fuerte golpe a Ninetails, Ninetails sale disparada hacia el cielo por el golpe duro del Totodile. -¡Ahora, utiliza Golpe Cabeza!- Totodile salta hacia los cielos con mucha fuerza y logra golpear el lomo del Pokémon de Serena, haciéndola caer detrás de Serena. Lo que más sorprendía a Oak y a Tracey era que Serena no se mostraba intranquila por como Totodile atacaba a Ninetails, al contrario, mostraba una expresión de gozar ante este duelo.

-¡¿Qué no harás nada por tu Ninetails?!- preguntaba Ash a Serena, quién seguía sin mostrarse sensible a su Pokémon. –Bueno, si no harás nada.- Ash se mostraba confiado ante la batalla. -¡Totodile, Mordisco!- El Totodile se lanza con todo contra su oponente, quien se intentaba levantar del fuerte golpe del Pokémon de agua. El Totodile lanza una fuerte mordida en la cabeza del Ninetails, quién solamente da un grito de dolor desesperado.

-Patético.- decía Serena al ver a su Pokémon sufriendo. –Ninetails, usa Paz Mental.

El Ninetials deja de dar gritos y solo se queda estático, con sus ojos totalmente claros. Una fuerza inexplicable deja a Totodile paralizado, solamente soltando su boca de la cabeza de su contricante. Ash se sorprende por ver tremenda concentración del Ninetails. El Totodile comienza a flotar por el poder psíquico que Ninetails emanaba, colocándolo justo frente a su cabeza. –Ahora, utiliza Psicocarga.- El Ninentails comenzaba a emanar un poder interno tan poderoso que el suelo comenzaba a hacer temblar el suelo. Ninetails da un fuerte grito, de su boca sale una especie de esfera de poder de color morado.

-¡Ash, llama a tu Pokémon!- grita Oak. -¡La Psicocarga puede ser mortal a esa distancia!-

Asha obedece e intenta llamar a su Pokémon, pero era inútil, ya que la Paz Mental evitaba que Totodile fuera llamado a su pokébola. El Ninetails da un nuevo grito y expulsa todo su poder psíquico contra su rival, Totodile no puede hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos, el ataque lo manda hasta azotar contra un árbol muy lejos del campo de batalla, el recorrido del poder fue tan fuerte que todos los árboles que se atravesaron al poder fueron destruidos. -¡Totodile!- Ash y Pikachu corren con su amigo, quien tenía fuertes heridas, no mortales, pero si lo suficientemente profundas como para llamarlo a su pokébola. Tracey corre junto a Ash para ayudar al Totodile y sacarlo del campo de batalla. Serena seguía quieta , pero su mirada de ira se volvía más de ira.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!- gritaba Serena desde su posición. -¡¿Eso es todo lo que puede ofrecerme el 4°mejor de la liga Johtho?!-

-¡Miserable!- gritaba Ash mientras sacaba otra pokébola. -¡Ve, Bayleef!- Bayleef sale de su pokébola dispuesto a pelear contra ese Ninetails, a pesar de que tenía la desventaja de ser un Pokémon tipo hierba. -¡Bayleef, hojas navajas!- Bayleef asiente y lanza dos enormes hojas de su rama de la cabeza. Ash esperaba que Ninetails las esquivara, por lo que se preparaba para ordenar un Cabezazo de su Pokémon, pero Ninetails no hace nada. Sus poderes se habían agotado por esos 2 poderes tan exorbitantes. Las hojas navaja impactan en Ninetails, haciéndolo azotar detrás de Serena, quién ya no se mostraba interesada en su Pokémon. -¡Bien, Bayleef!- El Bayleef igual responde con un grito de alegría. Este llama a sus dos Pokémon para evitar que recibieran daños. –Gane esta batalla.- decía emocionado el jóven. –Ahora cumple tu promesa.-

-¿Quién dijo que mi Ninetails era el único que utilizaría en el combate?- Serena golpea con fuerza su estómago, una luz roja comienza a parpadear, un vapor comenzaba a salir de su espalda y hombros.

-¿Quieres seguir?- aclamaba Ash, por su lejanía no veía lo que estaba aconteciendo. –¡Estamos listos, ¿verdad Pikachu?!-

-¡Chu!- Pikachu se veía dispuesto a relevar al Bayleef para seguir el combate.-

-Debo admitirlo, si eres tan poderoso como el "Emperador" imaginaba.- Serena hace llamar a su Ninetails. –Pero te falta mucho para prepararte para un verdadero duelo militar.-

-¿Militar?- Oak reacciona a estas palabras, tenía años que no escuchaba un término de ese tipo. Del cuerpo de Serena comienza a emanar un calor indescriptible, su ropa comienza a desintegrarse lentamente por el vapor que salía de su cuerpo. ¡ASH, DATE POR VENCIDO!- Grita Oak al ver lo que ocurría con Serena, Ash no podía ver con detalle lo que ocurría por estar un poco distante de Serena. La ropa de Serena se desintegra por completo hasta dejar a la vista un traje plateado, tenía 2 orbes de color azul en su pecho, y estas parecían estar conectadas con otros orbes en la palma de sus manos y dedos, mediante cables negros muy delgados. Era sin duda un traje de combate, no de batallas Pokémon como muchos entrenadores utilizaban por algo de vanidad o gustos, este era un traje para combates militares, solo Oak parecía reconocerlos. De la palma surge una nueva Pokébola, esta era de un color plateado y no parecía ser una pokébola normal, ya que igualmente tenía cables que la conectaban con el orbe de su pecho derecho.

-Nada mal para un veterano como usted, Oak.- decía Serena mientras que su rostro abandonaba su expresión casi angelical, ahora mostraba una expresión de una ira que ni ella misma parecía contener. Sus manos comenzaban a emanar rayos azules en una señal de que también ella participaría en el combate. -¡Prepárate Ash, esto es un verdadero duelo Pokémon en donde te juegas tu vida de ser necesario!- Serena lanza la pokébola al suelo y de ella sale un nuevo Pokémon que los presentes nunca habían visto, era un Delphox, una forma evolucionada del Pokémon de fuego inicial de Kalos, Fennikin. Los Delphox se caracterizaban en ser Pokémon bípedos del tamaño de casi una persona adulta; estos Pokémon eran de fuego y usualmente cargan con una especie de vara de madera por donde emana su poder de fuego y hada; pero este Delphox utilizaba una especie de armadura gris muy pegada a su cuerpo, y en su mano no sujetaba la tradicional vara de madera, era un estoque de acero que brillaba con el poder del fuego del Pokémon.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- Ash estaba sorprendido por el atuendo del Delphox.

-¡ASH, ESE POKÉMON ESTA ENTRENADO PARA LA GUERRA!- le grita Oak al ver al Delphox. -¡HUYE!-

-¡¿Qué?!- reacciona Ash. -¡¿GUERRA?!-

-¡DELPHOX, PREPARA TU ESTOQUE!- ordena Serena. El Delphox se coloca en una posición de ataque y da un fuerte grito, todo su cuerpo se rodea con una flama tan incandescente que todas las plantas a su alrededor comienzan a quemarse, incluso Tracey y Oak tiene que cubrirse con sus manos por el calor que Delphox emanaba. Su estoque comienza a tornarse de un color entre naranja y amarillo, se entendía que el estoque acumulaba todo el calor del poder del Pokémon. Serena igualmente se veía que el invocar a su Dolphex implicaba consumir su propia energía, pero no pretendía ya ocultar su sed de sangre por sus víctimas. Ash no obedece a Oak y se dispone a enfrentar a ese Dolphix armado. –Muy bien Pikachu, no sé qué es eso de Pokémon entrenados para la Guerra; pero si perdemos, Pallet Town se verá en problemas.-

-¡Pika, Pikachu!- Pikachu se pone frente a Ash, sus mejillas lanzaban varias rayos en señal de ataque.

-¡ESTAMOS LISTOS!- gritaba Ash hacia Serena. -¡NO NOS RENDIREMOS FÁCILMENTE!-

-Eres un idiota.- murmura Serena, sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar. -¡DELPHOX, ATACA CON ESTOQUE DE FUEGO!- Delpox asiente y se lanza con una velocidad incalculable contra el Pikachu de Ash, Ash tenía su concentración tanto en ese Pokémon, que no se da cuenta que Serena se encontraba, increíblemente, detrás de él. -¿Qué no sabías que en un duelo militar, el Pokémon no es el único que pelea?- Ash estaba tan sorprendido por no ver como sucedió esto y pierde la concentración de la pelea. -¡¿Cómo es que…?!- le preguntaba a Serena al verlo detrás de él; Delphox aparece frente al Pikachu y se preparaba para darle su golpe final. Pikachu estaba inmóvil, la velocidad de su rival era tan notoria, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡PIKACHU!- era lo último que pudo decir Ash antes de ver lo que ocurriría después…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Pokémon:El Emperador.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ethan estaba en el suelo, todo el lugar estaba destruido. La gente que animaba la pelea de hace rato estaban callados, es más, todos estaban con heridas muy serias, mientras que el retador estaba de pie, tranquilamente. Frente a él estaba un Empoleon, la forma evolucionada del Pokémon de agua inicial de Sinnoh, Pliplup. El extraño retador igual tenía una especie de traje militar, con dos orbes en sus hombros y los cables conectados en sus manos. Empoleon igual tenía un traje similar, sus aletas tenían dos filos azules cono los que había despedazado, literalmente, todo el ring. –Eres... un…maldito.- Ethan tenía grandes heridas por el duelo que había tenido, su Sudowoodo estaba en el suelo, con una herida tan seria que no parecía poder recuperarse fácilmente; mejor dicho, estaba muerto. Toda esa destrucción había sido ocasionado por el Empoleon.

–Este es mi trato….- hablaba el misterioso retador…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. émon: El Emperador..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

-Únete al Ejército del "Emperador"- El gimnasio estaba destruido totalmente en su interior, Misty estaba en las gradas con heridas nada graves, pero no podía levantarse del lugar porque tenía unos escombros sobre ella. Los escombros no la habían lastimado, pero le impedían poder salir de ahí. La exorbitante rubia estaba de pie, sin ningún rasguño, portando un traje militar de color amarillo, con un báculo en su mano en forma de una especie de sol, una orbe amarilla en el centro, rodeado de un anillo vertical con la forma de ʘ ; todos los cables de su traje tenían como punto de origen dicho báculo. Frente a ella estaba un Klefki, un Pokémon Hada de la región de Kalos, todos los Klefki tienen forma de llaveros normalmente, pero este tenía una especie de armas punzocortantes en vez de llaves.

-O le daremos final a tu patética vida.- decía esa mujer exuberante que detrás de su belleza parecía esconder algo….

Han aparecido unos entrenadores misteriosos que vienen con lo que parece ser un mensaje claro del famoso "Emperador". Ethan y Misty fueron derrotados fácilmente por ellos y su vida ahora peligra ante estos entrenadores que están dispuestos a matar. Pallet Town, igualmente, está en peligro ante el poder de esta misteriosa Serena y su poderoso Delphox; pareciera que solo Oak entiende la gravedad de la cosa. ¿Quiénes eran estos retadores? Ellos se hacían llamar mensajeros del "Emperador", un antiguo maestro Pokémon, quién buscaba crear un ejército para sus planes. Entre ellos una joven que parecía conocer a nuestro héroe desde la infancia. ¿Podrá Ash sobrevivir al ataque de Serena? ¿Pallet Town no será destruida? ¿Quién es este "Emperador" y que es lo que planea?

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas Finales:

Saludos, soy Ferdinand Zamiel.

En este mes cumplo 10 años desde que publiqué mi primer capítulo de un fanfic y, aprovechando también que Pokémon cumple 20 años, he decidido hacerle un reboot a mi saga de Pokémon con el que inicie mi hobbie.

Debo reconocer que cuando escribí por primera vez, no tenía muchos personajes del cual basarme y me veía en la necesidad de crear Gary Stu o Mary Sue para sustituirlo. Ahora que ya el universo de Pokémon se ha expandido, puedo utilizar más personajes sin necesidad de caer en este género. (Nota mental: Demandar a Nintendo por robarme la idea de Serena, quien era Victoria en el 2006)

¿Por qué iniciar desde Johtho y no ahora que estamos en Kalos? Cuando escribí mi saga, no diré nombres para que no busquen y se den spoilers, la serie de Pokémon recién había terminado la saga de Johtho, así que desde ahí partí. Ahora que no sé cuántas temporadas van, decidí mandar a la verga todo lo de Advance y lo que le siguió; así que solo omitan sus conocimientos de la serie y dejen que yo introduzca los personajes en mi canon.

Además aprovecho ahora que Pokémon medio recién vuelve a la moda, que mejor momento de adaptar mi historia nuevamente con los nuevos personajes hahahaha. En especial que en este momento existen muchas wikias para poder sacar información, sin necesidad de tirarme toda la serie jajaja. Ojalá les haya gustado.

¿Habrá shipping? Pues debo ahora ponerlo a debate, pues ya no sé cuántos shippings tiene Pokémon hoy que hace 10 años cuando eran solo 2; es más, el termino shipping ni existía jajaja. Veré que se me ocurre (Spoiler: Negaishipping…..todos abandonan el fic)… ¡No , no, es broma!

Ténganme piedad, tengo casi 5 años sin escribir y no he recuperado el ritmo. No sean gachos, dejen algún review para ver sus quejas o amenazas de muerte jajaja. Esto es un Piloto y a mas notas negativas, mas capítulos escribiré. Saludos.


End file.
